The Celebration (1985)
When the Colbys return from Blake's party in Denver where the pipeline project has been made public, the first tensions start to develop: Jason’s wife Sable tells him she won't put up with Conny’s gift to "outsider"" Jeff since her own three children will suffer a loss. Although Jason asks her to stay out of this, she tries to persuade her sister-in-law to give a second thought about what she has done - in vain. In Denver, Jeff finally decides to move to California in order to find Fallon whom he has seen driving away with his cousin Miles the previous evening. Conny is worried for her brother Jason’s state of health. She is still the only one who knows about his sickness. Finally she asks Jeff's mother Francesca, called Frankie, who lives in London, to come back and to support Jeff, but she refuses. Jeff arrives in California and runs into his uncle Jason. From the first moment, he makes perfectly clear that he is not going to be his errand boy. Jason and his lawyer Garrett Boydston want to find out who is behind the rumors in China which made Blake Carrington believe that Colby Enterprises won't be capable to transport Denver Carrington's oil. Jason’s daughter Monica offers to snoop around, but Jason rejects the suggestion of the young lawyer, obviously because she is a woman which makes her very angry. In Bakersfield, California, Conny meets her boy-friend Hutch Corrigan, who doesn't know she's a wealthy lady. Frankie finally decides to leave London and her friend Roger Langdon for Los Angeles after all. Jeff and Monica talk about her twin brother Miles and Fallon, she hardly believes he is right. Jason finds out that his old enemy Zach Powers is behind the trouble in China. He warns Zach to keep off his business . Fallon who is still suffering from amnesia, and Miles are staying in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. She is almost raped by a drunken stranger, but Miles saves her. Jason warns his young daughter Bliss not to get too much involved with the interests of her boy friend Sean McAllister whose organization Clean Earth opposes Jason’s business. Monica complains to her mother about being treated unequally, but Sable tries to make her see that her ideas are rather unlikely to come true one day. Jason and Sable are a little worried about Miles’ disappearance. When the family gathers, Sable shows quite clearly that she doesn't relish the idea of Jeff staying in L.A.. Jeff doesn't care much about that, but he is pretty angry when Jason starts attacking the character of his father Philip again who had never returned from Vietnam. In the middle of their argument, Miles turns up - together with his new bride, Randall Colby. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed alphabetically: * Barbara Bingham ... Miles' receptionist * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Richard Garrison ... Reporter * Phyllis Hamlin ... Woman Reporter * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Sam Hennings ... Reporter * Gary Hudson ... Drunk Man * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer Original Music by Peter T. Myers Cinematography by Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by George W. Brooks Art Direction by John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by Toby Considine Costume Design by Nolan Miller Makeup Department Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director Art Department * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera Music Department *Bill Conti .... composer: theme music Other crew * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager * Phill Norman .... title designer Info Alert Info Alert: Castmembers of "The Colbys" who were not previously introduced on "Dynasty" and who make their first appearance in this episode are Katharine Ross (who plays Jeff's estranged mother, Francesca Colby Hamilton), Joseph Campanella (who plays Constance's secret lover, Hutch Corrigan) and Ricardo Montalban (who plays Jason's business rival, Zachary Powers). Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-09-02 to 1985-09-10 * Filming locations: Paley Residence